


Goosebumps

by BeezandBitches



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1920s, F/F, Flapper culture, Flirting, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: War and Michael share a dance at a club.





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all got any ideas for a ship name for them because i’m stumped.

War and Michael had never gotten along well. 

You’d think they’d be thick as thieves, sharing stories of glory and warfare over a pint (in War’s case, Michael was more of a champagne person.) as they laughed the night away. There’s a number of things wrong with that assumption. 

For one, War never took kindly to stuffy angels. They were just a bunch of killjoys who needed to get the sticks out of their feathered asses and have a little fun. Michael, on the other hand, thought War was unprofessional to say the very least. She was less of a mighty warrior who created retribution between the sinful and more of a bloodthirsty fighter who battled for sport. 

It must’ve been some type of divine joke whenever Michael drew the metaphorical short straw and had to be the one to go down to Earth and discuss progress reports with the Four Horsepeople. She could handle briefly talking with Famine or Pestilence or Pollution or even Death, though as a whole they were a bunch of buffoons. War, though.. 

War made her want to rip her hair out. 

It was the year 1928 when Michael made her way to Earth. Americans were partying, their stock market was doing amazing, lights flashing all around like stars in the sky, champagne and bubbly booze was all the rage even if it was ‘ _ illegal’.  _ But the biggest thing at the time was flapper culture. Single women in short glittery dresses and feathers dancing the night away in clubs like the world would stop turning if they didn’t. 

Michael had no idea about any of that until she descended to Earth only to find War, beacon of chaos and violence that she is, dancing her heart out inside a busy club in New York. Michael was surprised by the party at hand, Heaven not really being one to throw ragers, but more surprised that War was taking part in it. She wasn’t just taking part in it either, a crowd had gathered around her and a handful of other women dancing wildly like the depictions of witches dancing around a fire from the 1600s. Except here, they were dancing around War, who was practically the embodiment of a wildfire, dressed head to toe in beads and sparkly red cloth and even had a new bob cut to complete the look. She definitely attracted a lot of attention.

“Oh Lord, help me..” Michael muttered under her breath as she tried to get through the crowd. 

War hadn’t spotted her yet, and a good thing too. She was having  _ fun _ . But all good things come to an end, because eventually she caught a glimpse of a very familiar face wearing an ugly suit trying to make her way over. War groaned under her breath as she finished up a final step, tossing her feathered headband into the air as the onlookers cheered. She took a short bow as she ran off into the crowd, grabbing Michael’s wrist as she whipped past and dragged her outside the club, into the alley.

“What are you doing here?” War asked, watching Michael fix her now slightly rumpled coat. “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“You’re lollygagging with humans. I could hardly call that an important matter.” Michael said as she flicked a stray faux feather off her shoulder. “I’ve come to discuss your progress with the Earth’s conflicts. Short meeting. Can we please get it over with?”

“Fine by me. But not now.” War said as she turned the corner to look at the door of the club. “Look, I know you don’t care, but I’m on a roll with the ladies tonight. I’ve gotten at least four phone numbers in the last two hours and I’d hate to leave the dolls high and dry.” Michael blinked.

“You are seriously implying we should postpone a meeting about something as important as the state of the Earth all because you’re trying to fraternize with human women?” She put her hands on her hips as her eyebrow twitched. Here it came. War’s incessant pain-in-the-ass personality. How Michael tried to forget it after every time they interacted.

“Glad you understand.” War tried to run back to the glitz of the club until Michael grabbed her by the back of the dress and stopped her. “C’mon! The American economy is gonna go to shit soon, I’m just trying to enjoy myself!”

“And who told you that?” Michael knew how the Horsepeople tended to play both sides.

“An ugly bitch from Hell did. Stupid frog on his head?” She motioned to the top of her auburn red locks.

“Hastur, yes.” The Archangel knew him. He was Ligur’s partner. Ligur and Michael had had a backchannel open for a few millennia now, so she heard quite a bit about said ugly bitch.

“Ok, fine, Mikey.” How Michael  _ hated  _ the nickname War gave her. “We can do your little,” She did a kind of fluttery finger gesture as she tried to find her words. “report here and now. But we do it on my terms. That means we’re going back in there, I’m getting shnokered and make a couple passes at some sweethearts, and you can get your data. It’s a win-win.”

“You cannot be serious.” Michael groaned. “Why must you be so difficult?”

“It’s part of the whole ‘chaotic entity of War’ schtick I got goin’ for me.” War chuckled as she leaned against the cold brick behind her. “You’re gonna need to change your outfit though.”

“Why?” 

“How do I put this? It’s ugly and not club-appropriate in the slightest.” War was a very blunt being. “I mean, get with the times! It’s all about,” War did a little hip wiggle and her beads rustled against one another. “Shiny and noticeable. Not.. beige.”

“Perhaps I  _ like  _ beige.”

“ _ You  _ like things?” War snorted. “Could’ve had me fooled.”

“That’s because you’re a fool.” Michael sneered. It wasn’t very angelic to sneer, but War knew how to push a person’s buttons. It was kinda her thing. And the reactions definitely got a laugh out of her.

“No need for such mean words, Mikey.” War teased. “Just change the outfit for an hour. Try blue. Think it’ll go nice with your hair.”

Michael wasn’t about to keep arguing in a dank alleyway with War so she begrudgingly snapped her fingers. Her very nice, very beige suit transformed into a similar flapper-style dress that ended right at her mid-thigh but only hung lower thanks to the bits of shimmery fringe that swung with each move she made. The dress also looked like it had been dipped in the blood of a smurf. It was very, very blue. But a nice blue nonetheless. 

“Now that,” War smirked as she eyed the Archangel. “That works. But, you’re missing a lil’-“ War trailed her fingers lightly over Michael’s hairline, a silver headband appearing on her head as soon as she pulled her fingers away. “Perfect.”

“Let's get this over with.” Michael said, taking War by the wrist and heading back inside. War took the moment of being led to admire how Michael’s ass looked in something that wasn’t as unflattering as a pantsuit.

Angels didn’t dance. That was a well-known fact. So being in a place like a dance club was more than kind-of not Michael’s forte. The loud noise, the flashing lights, it was all a lot to take in. But, Michael had to play by War’s little game if she wanted any work done. And she just wanted to go home at this point and sip on a glass of cucumber water. The two of them sat down not far away from the dance floor, as Michael miracled a file onto the table.

“So ‘The Great War’ did a great deal for our numbers-“ She said as she flipped through a few papers. “But looking at the death reports it says we had many church bombings which, as you know, treads directly on Heaven’s civil agreement with you-“ She looked up from the papers to see War throughouly not paying any attention to her. Instead, she was making goo-goo eyes at a pretty dame sitting with a pair of guys a few tables over. “Carmine. Over here.”

“Huh?” War looked at Michael and shook her head. “Right, right, boring shit.”

“Do try and stay focused.” She scolded. “Before your influence makes me want to strangle you even more.”

“That’s not me, hon. My influence is busy making those two no-name boobs fight for the chance to take the little looker right there to the soda fountain.” War pointed off to the same table again, as the two men sitting started to shout at each other while the pretty girl looked on, meeting eyes with War and blushing when she got a flirty wave. “That’s just you being a bad angel.”

“I’ll ignore that blatant attack on my character if you keep your eyes ahead and mind out of the gutter for  _ five _ minutes.” Michael said, her eyebrow twitched as she tried her best to remain composed.

“ _ Mind out the gutter _ ? Now what’re you implying there?” War asked as she leaned her elbows on the table, plopping her head down into the crooks of her arms as she looked up at Michael with a cheshire-like smile. Oh Lord above, why was she like this?

“Can we  _ please _ just finish?” Michael said, her tight fist slightly crumpling a file.

“Well,” War said as she got to her feet. “why don’t we take this report to the dance floor. Much easier to focus while stimulated, after all.”

“Angels  _ do not  _ dance.”

“Well it’s about time you learned. And I just so happen to be the best there is.”

She extended her hand for the Archangel, who gave her this long stare as if to challenge her. This was a case of psychological warfare! That’s all! War was trying to play mind games. Classic Horseperson move, really. It’s not like they could ever cooperate without question, no that would be too easy for them. If Michael didn’t know any better she’d suggest the lot of them to be demons in disguise just from how stubborn they were.

“C’mon now, the band only plays till two.” Michael begrudgingly took War’s hand as the redhead led her to the dance floor. 

The dancing itself was a mix of couples and singles all having a great time, keeping up with the rhythm of lively jazz blaring through the room. War really liked jazz, got your blood pumping.

“Just follow my lead.” She said as she let go of Michael’s hand and started to dance. The steps were fast but she had faith Michael could keep up. Michael instead just kind of stared in confusion at what the fuck was going on because half of those moves didn’t seem possible at that speed.

“I can’t do that!” Michael protested, only to get an eye roll from War.

“You can and you will!”

Michael grumbled as she tried to follow along. She was kinda wonky, but through the haze of alcohol and the low lights no one could really tell.

“Now you’re gettin’ it!” War laughed as she watched Michael slowly become more comfortable. She also watched a crowd of onlookers form around the two of them. 

“Ayy if it ain’t ol’ Red!” A voice with no clear source called out. War must’ve frequented here a lot. “Who’s the dame in blue?” 

“No idea but she’s pretty keen. Not bad on her feet either.” Another voice said. The whole circle started to whisper about them. Old friends? Somethin’ more? War wasn’t exactly shy about her taste in women. But ask her if Michael was her type she’d deck you then and there.

“You’re gettin’ a lot of attention, feathers.” Another annoying nickname. “Should be proud. People don’t just stop and stare at any half-rate dancer.” 

“Can we please just foc- _ us!” _ War took Michael hand and pulled her in close, wrapping her other arm around the small of Michael’s back, never stopping the dance. Guess it was a couple’s dance now. It took Michael a second to realize what had happened.

“Can’t let the humans hear all of Heaven’s little secrets, right?” War chuckled into Michael’s ear. Her head could rest almost perfectly on the Archangel’s shoulder, so she took the opportunity to flash a look at the ones staring at Michael’s rear that told them she was spoken for and they’d better get lost if they knew what was good for them. This was a lie, of course, but rules had to be bent if you wanted to win the game. And War was a sore loser.

“Y-Yes, right.” Michael said, frazzled. All she wanted was to get this over with already before the two of them ended up- 

The thought shouldn't even have crossed her mind. But it did.

“So you were saying about the church bombings?” She had been paying attention after all.

“Yes.. When the next war comes, try to keep those to a minimum.”

“That’s not my call, we both know how humans are. They can be influenced, but the final word is always theirs.” 

“Influence them to stay away from the churches. Head Office doesn’t mind you drawing out the next one. There’s.. rumors, of tension still in Europe.”

“When is there not?” War joked. “I spent most of my career there.”

“They don’t want too many large wars all at once. Could ruin our number count for the next two decades.” Michael said.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I’ll steer ‘em toward the countryside and military bases. Fine places, really. Lot of tension in every inch of the grounds. Lots of weapons too.” War mused on the pretty sounds that a new fangled rapid-firing gun made. “Smart little bastards, humanity. Always finding new ways to kill.”

“A sin, but a necessary one.”

“Just like me.” Was it Michael’s imagination or did War’s hand pull her a little closer? “Answer me this, won’t you, feathers?”

“What is it, Carmine?”

“Why don’t you angels do anything for fun?” Strange question, but Michael could, for lack of a better word, indulge her.

“We have fun in Heaven.”

“A yearly nativity scene play doesn’t count.” It didn’t even sound fun, Michael couldn’t argue that point either.

“Well,” She rolled her eyes “Why are  _ you  _ so concerned with having fun? You have an eternal duty to fulfill.”

“Yeah and not every single moment of my life is my job, unlike some people.” War’s words were sharp, but that was just how she is. “Not like having a drink and dancing with some pretty girls is a sin.”

“It’s unbecoming. Seducing women and indulging in alcohol.” Michael shot War a look that said she knew that she had a few before she showed up. War only gave her a playful grin.

“You act like that concerns me.” War said as she spun Michael around before pulling her into a dip. The lights above them shimmered across her glitzy dress like it was the first disco ball. And Michael was speechless for a whole ten seconds. “I’m here for myself. And if I’m stuck on this planet forever I might as well enjoy it. Besides, you ever  _ really _ look at a doll with a soft face and nice eyes that you could just melt into?” She pulled Michael back up to her level, and did a fake shudder for effect. “Gives ya’ goosebumps.”

Michael took that moment to look at War’s eyes. Blue and striking, like the hottest part of a flame. And a part of her wanted to reach out and get burnt.

“I.. I might know what you mean.” Michael said, averting her eyes. That right there made War a little surprised. Did she mean..? 

“You do?” War asked, her hands roaming to hold Michael’s as they both stopped their dance.

“Maybe. But..” Michael pulled away. “It wouldn’t work out even if I tried.”

“How do you know that?” War asked as her hand trailed to Michael’s cheek. It was such a warm touch. A burning touch.

“We’re too different.”

“Too different.. or too similar?”

Michael touched War’s hand and let out a shaky breath. She shook her head and pulled it down.

“I’m sorry.” Michael muttered.

In a quick flash, she was gone. War stood on the dance floor alone, a single blue feather on the ground before her. Luckily, no one had caught sight of a less-than-graceful heavenly exit, but they had taken notice of War’s current partner-less state. Wasn’t like her to be alone.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” She muttered as she went to the bar and ordered some booze that was dyed a deep indigo, letting the feather blow away in the storm of the party. Another drink, another night, another girl. 

It was worth a try, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed, if you wanna see more shit i’m working on I occasionally post snippets on tumblr @BeezandBitches. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
